Ever In My Dream
by Lynariae
Summary: Bientôt, je cesserais de hanter tes nuits pour envahir tes jours. - KrisYeol -
1. Chapter 1

_OS en trois partie pour le concours de Blacklemon-fiction sur sky'._

* * *

Il courrait depuis dix minutes, au moins, essayant de s'éloigner de ce démon qui le poursuivait pourtant, il lui semblait que ce dernier se rapprochait un peu plus à chaque instant. Il courrait encore et encore, inlassablement. L'image noir apparu face à lui et il la percuta de plein fouet. Une chose le frappa quand il releva le visage : la beauté de son assaillant. Il était grand, un peu plus que lui-même, blond et avait de profonds yeux noirs. Avec ce genre de regarde qui vous hypnotise et vous montre l'étendu d'un trou noir. Il n'avait pas vu alors le visage de son poursuivant se rapprocher de son oreille et lui dire :

_« Bientôt, je cesserais de hanter tes nuits pour envahir tes jours. »_

Il sentit une morsure sur le haut de son oreille et sentit un liquide chaud s'en écouler. Trop troubler pour ne bouger ne serait-ce qu'un muscle, il vit peu à peu son démon se dissiper dans un nuage noir. Une voix grave s'en échappa :

_« Je te retrouverais dans l'autre monde, ChanYeol. »_

Un bras sortit de sous la couette et s'écrasa sans douceur sur le malheureux réveil qui ne faisait que son travail. Combien en avait-il brisé depuis un mois ? Deux ou trois semblait-il. Une tête émergea également de son abri douillet et un grand bâillement fendit son visage. Il jeta un regard aux chiffres vers de son horloge numérique et soupira. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains et bouclés, repensant à son rêve. Il faisait approximativement le même depuis six mois. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'il ne faisait pas que courir pour échapper a ce démon. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait de si près et qu'il entendait sa voix. Son visage restait gravé dans sa mémoire et la voix grave du blond tournait en boucle dans ses oreilles. Il porta d'ailleurs sa main à l'une d'entre elles et fut surprit d'y sentir la cicatrice de la morsure. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, n'est ce pas ? ChanYeol resta calme, essayant de trouver une explication rationnelle à cela. Il ferma les yeux, respira calmement mais fit un bon dans son lit quand il les rouvrit. Debout au pied de son lit se trouvait un jeune homme. _Il était grand, un peu plus que lui-même, blond et avait de profonds yeux noirs. Avec ce genre de regarde qui vous hypnotise et vous montre l'étendu d'un trou noir. _Il prit la parole et sa voix grave parvint aux oreilles de ChanYeol :

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas eu le temps pour que je me présente. Mon nom de mortel était Wu YiFan mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus que le démon Kris. Enchanté ChanYeol.

- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du dénommé Kris mais le châtain en eu plutôt peur.

- Je connais tout de toi. Du jour de ta naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. De toutes tes pensées jusqu'à tes rêves les plus fous. (Il grimaça légèrement) Mais sur Terre, je ne peux plus.

- Et tu serais un démon ? Moque-toi de moi. Puis comment tu es entré chez moi ?

Un sourire espiègle puis un léger rire.

- Tu doutes de moi ? Pourtant, c'est la vérité. Devrais-je te le prouver ? Personne à part toi ne peut me voir ou m'entendre. Pas même un miroir, une caméra ou un appareil photo. Tu peux enregistrer ma voix que la bande son sera vide de paroles.

Il prit une feuille présente dans la poubelle et elle prit feu dans sa main. ChanYeol écarquilla les yeux, cherchant à les poser sur un briquet ou sur une allumette, mais rien. Les mains du démon étaient vides.

- Ce n'est pas avec un tour de magie que je vais croire que tu es une créature surnaturelle.

- Un tour de magie ?

YiFan haussa un sourcil et se retrouve la seconde d'âpres au bord du lit du jeune homme. Un sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il prenait le bras du mortel. ChanYeol sentit tout d'abord une chaleur envahir son membre. Chaleur qui ne cessait d'augmenter jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche un gémissement de douleur. Kris lui lâcha le bras et le jeune humain pose directement son regard à l'endroit où l'autre le tenait. Une marque de brulure y était présente et une chaleur continuait d'irradier dans son muscle. Il reporta son attention sur son vis-à-vis et dit, la terreur troublant sa voix :

- Wu YiFan ou Kris, peut importe ton nom, qui es-tu ? Pourquoi hantes tu mes rêves depuis six mois et fini pas apparaitre quand je suis réveillé ?

- Parce que nous sommes destinés. J'ai été enchainé à toi et je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Le maitre décide de tout.

- Destiné ou pas, sors de ma vie et de mes rêves. Laisse-moi vivre !

Il poussa Kris et se leva. Un léger étourdissement le prit par le fait de la vitesse mais, il ne s'en formalisa pas et prit la direction de sa cuisine. Il espérait pouvoir se réveiller de ce mauvais rêve. Devenait-il fou ? Il était pourtant jeune et en bonne santé. Il soupira et referma la porte du frigo où il venait de prendre sa bouteille de lait, un bond tirailla son cœur alors que son visage se retrouvait à uniquement quelques centimètres de celui pale du démon. Il ne réussit pas à en détacher son regard, cherchant une imperfection qu'il ne trouvât pas.

«_Je sais que je suis magnifique. C'est ma condition de démon qui fait ça. »_

Cette phrase, il ne l'avait pas entendu dans son oreille mais dans sa tête. Les lèvres de son vis-à-vis n'avaient pas remué pour laisser échapper un mot mais s'étaient étirées en un grand sourire quand les joues de ChanYeol étaient devenues toutes rouges. Il se recula vivement et parti attraper un verre dans son placard, reprenant contenance. Dire qu'il n'avait pas été troublé aurait été un euphémisme. Pourquoi son cœur s'emballait-il de cette façon quand le démon était proche de lui ? Etait ce la faute du démon ou était-il simplement attiré par lui ? Impossible ! Son dilemme intérieur devait se voir sur son visage car Kris dit :

- Aish ! Sur Terre, je peux « parler » dans ta tête mais je ne peux pas entendre tes pensées. Pourtant, j'aimerais beaucoup maintenant.

ChanYeol soupira et bût le verre qu'il venait de se servir tout en réfléchissant à son programme du jour. Il énuméra sur ses doigts : faire les courses, acheter une nouvelle écharpe –le froid devenant intenable-, amener son pc portable en réparation et passer récupérer ses DVD chez son meilleur ami.

- Bon, je sais que tu es un démon et que tu dois avoir une vie très (en insistant sur ce mot) passionnante mais, tu vas gentiment regarder la télé pendant que je vais me préparer. Ce serait même mieux si tu partais.

- Je ne peux pas partir. Je suis lié à toi ChanYeol.

- Mais bien sûr.

Alors qu'il soupirait, il posa son verre dans son évier et parti prendre une douche. In aimait beaucoup ses moments de détente où les pensées coulaient dans son esprit comme les gouttes d'eau sur son corps. Il avait déjà prit bon nombre de décision dans ce lieu mais aujourd'hui, le bruit de l'eau ne l'apaisait pas. Il se torturait l'esprit à prendre une décision concernant la personne –humaine ?- dans son salon. Etait-il réellement un démon comme il le prétendait ? Son bras qui l'élançait lui rappelé la brulure que Kris –ou YiFan- lui avait infligé uniquement avec sa main. Un soupire à fendre l'âme se fit entendre dans la salle de bain alors qu'il sortait de la cabine de douche et entreprit de se sécher. Il s'habilla ensuite d'un jean foncé, d'un tee-shirt noir et d'une veste grise. Il coiffa rapidement, et comme il put, ses cheveux puis il alla dans sa chambre où il mit quelques bijoux. Il prit une grande inspiration et retourna au salon. C'est assez singulier de voir quelqu'un, qui se prétendait être un démon, se retrouvait avachit sur le canapé en train de regarder les Looney Tunes. ChanYeol ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. YiFan releva la tête et lança un regard dédaigneux au jeune homme qui voulait dire « Beh quoi ? T'as jamais vu un démon regarder des dessins animés ? » Il se redressa ensuite voyant l'autre enfiler son manteau et une paire de chaussures.

- Tu comptes m'abandonner ?

- Je te rappelle qu'on est chez moi ici. J'ai des courses à faire, tu ne vas pas me suivre quand même ?

- Eh bien si, justement. Je t'accompagne.

- Mais je ne veux pas !

Kris s'était déjà relevé et s'approchait de ChanYeol.

_« Je te suivrais partout où tu iras. Tu ne le sais que maintenant mais, si nous sommes trop loin l'un de l'autre, je disparais et tu meurs. Ce lien qui nous enchaine ne peut être brisé que si un lien beaucoup plus fort ne s'empare de nous. »_

- Qu .. Mourir ? Mais non ! Je n'ai que vingt ans ! Je ne veux pas que ma vie soit raccourcit par ta faute ! Et puis, arrête de parler dans ma tête ! Tu as une langue, utilise-la !

- Ecoute ChanYeol, tu vas te calmer ! Je n'ai rien demandé non plus ! Je suis un démon et je me retrouve à faire parti des rêves d'un grand gamin. Puis, je me retrouve sur cette planète que j'ai quittée il y a vingt-sept ans. Tu crois que je veux que je disparaisse si tu es loin de moi ? je ne supporte pas de devoir être dépendant de quelqu'un. Je suis quelqu'un de libre et je me retrouve enchainé à toi. Si l'un comme l'autre nous voulons vivre une vie à peu près tranquille, il va falloir s'entendre. Alors, comme je l'ai dit, je te suivrais partout où tu iras. Et pour le fait de parler dans ta tête, j'aime beaucoup trop ton regard gêné pour arrêter.

ChanYeol était resté stoïque pendant tout le discours du démon, ne comprenant pas pourquoi s'était tombé sur lui. Qu'avait-il fait pour hériter de cela ?

- Dépêche-toi. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Sur ces mots, le mortel tourna les talons et quitta l'appartement, rapidement suivit de Yi Fan. Ils marchèrent en silence, le blond derrière ChanYeol, essayant de lire ses pensées. Il en vint à la conclusion qu'il devait être trop épuisé moralement par cette histoire pour réussir à percer ce lieu pourtant impénétrable à n'importe qui. Alors qu'ils se promenaient plus ou moins pour aller au supermarché, Kris découvrit que Séoul avait tout de même bien changé en trente ans. Il y était venu une fois quand il était un enfant humain. Après tout, il était d'origine chinoise et canadienne.

Une fois les courses faites et une nouvelle écharpe autour de ChanYeol, ils partirent chez le meilleur ami du mortel. Un certain BaekHyun si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Mais, plus il approchait de l'appartement dudit ami, plus il sentait une présence démoniaque. Alors que le plus jeune venait de sonner, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte.

- Channie ! Je suis content de te voir ! Tu vas bien ,

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Baek. (Un sourire naquit sur son visage) je vais bien, et toi ?

- La forme ! Entre, je t'en pris !

ChanYeol entra, suivit de YiFan mais, comme la logique était, BaekHyun ne voyait pas le démon. La présence démoniaque avait d'ailleurs disparut.

- Je présume que tu viens chercher tes DVD ? Ils sont prêts.

- Toujours aussi perspicace Baek Baek.

Alors que les deux amis rigolèrent, Kris bouillait intérieurement. Meilleur ami ? Tu parles ! Vu la façon dont il le dévorait des yeux, il devait en être bien amoureux !

_« Quand t'auras fini de draguer ton soit disant meilleur ami et de baver sur lui, on pourra y aller. Je le sens mal, cet appart'. »_

Le jeun lança un regard noir à son démon puis remercia son ami, récupéra ses DVD et rentra chez lui. Une fois bien seul, le plus petit –d'un centimètre- explosa :

- Non mais tu n'es pas bien ?! D'où tu ne me laisse pas être avec mon meilleur ami ? Je m'en balance que tu sentes mal l'appart' !

- T'es amoureux de lui.

- Et alors, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?! Oui, je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami. Mais, je ne lui dirais pas. Donc ne m'en parle pas !

- T'es vraiment stupide. Dans cet appartement, j'ai clairement senti la présence d'un démon. Or, je ne sais pas comment ils font, mais ils peuvent s'éloigner autant qu'ils veulent au point que je ne sentais même plus sa présence. Ton fameux meilleur ami à également un démon.

- Beh, le sien ne doit pas être aussi chiant que toi !

Kris haussa un sourcil mais ne releva pas. ChanYeol le fusilla du regard et parti se préparer à manger.

Il était quinze heure dix-sept quand le téléphone du mortel vibra, lui signalant qu'il venait de recevoir un message. Il l'ouvrit et put y lire : « _Ce que je vais te dire peut semble étrange mais, je sais pour toi. Tout comme moi, tu « disposes » d'un démon. Ce le mien qui me l'a dit, ayant senti la présence du tien mais a préféré fuir, ne sachant pas qui il était. ~ Baek_ » Son froncement de sourcil alerta le démon à ses côtés qui lu le sms par-dessus son épaule.

- J'avais bien raison. Je suis curieux de savoir de qui il s'agit son odeur m'est familière.

- Un vieil ami ?

- Possible mais peu probable. Je n'ai pas d'ami, juste des amants.

Devant les yeux écarquillés de son mortel attitré, il continua et dit :

- Je suis un démon. J'ai le droit de m'abandonner au pécher de luxure. Je ne risque pas de tomber plus bas que l'enfer.

- T'es .. Attends, je suis lié à un démon gay pervers fan des Looney Tunes ? Dîtes moi que je rêve.

- Je te rappelle que tu es également gay.

Devant le sourire carnassier et le regard pervers du démon, ChanYeol ne put que déglutir.

- Rêve ! Tu ne me toucheras pas !

- C'est ce que tu crois.

Tout en disant ses mots, YiFan s'approchait de l'humain, le forçant à reculer jusqu'à se retrouver plaqué au mur. Il avait beau essayer de repousser le démon, ses espoirs étaient vains car une force inconnue l'empêchait de bouger le moindre muscle. Kris sourit et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son vis-à-vis. Il y murmura, faisant frissonner ChanYeol :

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? J'ai l'impression que c'est pourtant le cas en ce moment.

- E .. Écarte-toi de moi Wu YiFan.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis bien là.

- Tu utilises tes pouvoirs contre moi.

- Et donc ?

- N'as-tu donc aucune éthique ?!

- Hmm .. Non, aucune.

Le sourire carnassier du démon s'agrandit et il posa, sans aucune douceur, ses lèvres contre les siennes.

«_Si j'avais sut que tes lèvres étaient si douces, j'aurais fait ça depuis longtemps. »_

ChanYeol bouillait intérieurement, ne pouvant rien faire face à son assaillant. Il n'aimait pas qu'on soit ainsi avec lui. Oui, il était grande gueule mais il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir et visiblement, Kris ne le savait pas. Le châtain se laissa donc faire et, ne sentant plus aucune résistance, le démon recula et stoppa son pouvoir :

- Oh, serais-tu tombé sous mon charme pour ne plus opposer de résistance ? Inté ..

La parole lui fut coupée par la gifle que lui assena le mortel.

- Retourne avec tes démons de luxure et laisse-moi tranquille.

Plus aucune joie n'était visible sur son visage. Ni ses yeux pétillants, ni son immense sourire. Il fit volte face et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre à clé.

YiFan soupira en voyant l'autre partir. Il était vraiment allé trop loin. S'asseyant sur le canapé, il réfléchit à qui pouvait bien être le démon de BaekHyun. Il arriva, après vingt minutes de réflexion, à une conclusion de quatre hypothèses : Lay, Tao, SuHo et SeHun. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas eu de leur nouvelles et que lui-même n'en avait pas donné.

De son côté, l'énervement de ChanYeol avait laissé place à une profonde tristesse. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec BaekHyun, mais ce démon débile n'était pas obligé d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Le sommeil le gagna et il s'endormit, tout habillé.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était quatre heures vingt-trois. Une soudaine envie de prendre l'air s'imposa en lui et il se releva, lissant son tee-shirt qui avait été froissé durant son sommeil. Il sortit de sa chambre en silence puis de son appartement après avoir remarqué que le blond était endormi sur son canapé. Marchant sur le trottoir, il réalisa à quel point l'air extérieur lui faisait du bien. Il prit la route de la rivière han, aimant se lieu qu'il trouvait reposant. Mais, plus il s'éloignait de son appartement plus une boule serait sa gorge. Une fois parvenue à cinq kilomètres de chez lui, il s'effondra au sol. Une forte douleur tiraillait son corps tout entier et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, non sans peine. La douleur était intenable et il retenait des cris de douleur sen se mordant violemment la lèvre. Alors qu'il se disait que YiFan devait avoir raison, une ombre apparut à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait rien distinguer car une grosse capuche caché le visage de la personne. Etais-ce un homme ou une femme ? Il l'ignorait. La seule chose qu'il put faire fut de murmurer un nom :

- Kris ..

L'ombre disparut alors qu'il entendait des pas lourds approchés et une respiration saccadée. ChanYeol n'eut le temps de rien faire qu'il s'évanouit à cause du trop plein de souffrance. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut une chevelure blonde.

Morphée finit par le relâcher et ChanYeol ouvrit doucement les yeux, essayant de les adapter à la lumière du jour. Il avait la sensation que tous ses muscles étaient engourdit.

- Enfin réveillé !

Le châtain tourna la tête sur sa gauche et tomba sur le visage noir de colère du démon.

- Tu te rends compte que tu as faillit mourir ?! Heureusement que j'ai plus de force que toi et que j'ai put me trainer jusqu'à toi. J'ai eu du mal à te ramener d'ailleurs. Mais tu es vraiment inconscient ! Je t'avais dit que l'on ne pouvait pas s'éloigner et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu pars pendant la nuit. Tu comprends le danger que notre relation représente ? Mais qui m'a collé un abruti pareil ?!

Pendant que Kris lui criait dessus, ChanYeol avait baissé la tête. Il ne pensait pas que le démon lui avait dit la vérité avant que la douleur n'envahisse son corps. Si BaekHyun avait effectivement un démon, ils avaient trouvé le moyen de s'éloigner loin de l'autre. Le châtain voulait aussi trouver ce moyen pour pouvoir se débarrasser de lui.

- Tu m'écoutes ?!

- Oui Kris, je t'écoute ! Je ne suis pas sourd ! Je suis désolé d'avoir faillit me tuer mais j'avais besoin de prendre l'air ! Je ne me sens plus aussi bien qu'avant dans mon propre appartement ! J'étouffe, tu comprends ça ? La faute à qui à ton avis ?!

Le visage de Kris s'adoucit et il s'assit à côté du jeune mortel. Il passa doucement une main dans les cheveux bouclés du châtain et dit :

- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté comme ça contre toi mais je me suis inquiété .. Inquiété pout toi. Quand j'ai ressenti la douleur, je me suis dit que tu avais fais une connerie. En allant dans ta chambre, j'ai découvert ton lit vide et j'ai comprit que tu étais parti.

Devant le regard d'incompréhension de ChanYeol, il reprit :

- J'ai commencé à suivre ton odeur et je t'ai rapidement retrouvé. Mon inquiétude a redoublée quand je t'ai vu au sol et cette ombre à tes côtés. Elle a disparut quand je me suis approché et je t'ai porté jusqu'ici en évitant de croiser des mortels. Repose-toi, tu en as besoin.

YiFan fit glisser ses doigts sur la joue du jeune homme et se leva. Une main attrapa son poignet et une voix murmura :

- Reste .. Je .. Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça cette nuit mais .. Je ne croyais pas à cette histoire. Je sais que je suis un gamin immature et que tu n'es pas forcément tombé sur la meilleure personne mais .. J'espère que nous pourrons devenir ami tout les deux.

Kris regarda le châtain après sa confession. Il ressemblait à un enfant perdu et, à son propre étonnement, il se surprit à le trouver adorable. Il se rassit sur le bord du lit et dit :

- J'espère aussi que nous pourrons devenir ami ChanYeol. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à apprendre l'un de l'autre.

Alors que le plus jeune se rallongeait dans son lit, la sonnette se fit entendre. Dans un soupire, ChanYeol se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil au démon à côté de lui. Dans un sourire, YiFan dit :

- Je t'aurais bien proposé d'aller ouvrir mais, je doute que cela paraisse normal que ta porte s'ouvre toute seule.

- Effectivement.

Le châtain échappa un léger rire, se leva et partit ouvrir. Il se rendit compte qu'il portait un jogging et un tee-shirt différent de la veille : Kris avait dut le changer. Le rouge lui monta inconsciemment aux joues mais il se reprit avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il fut face à un jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge et cheveux bruns. Celui-ci prit la parole :

- Tu es ChanYeol ?

- Euh .. Oui, c'est moi mais ..

Avant de ne finir sa phrase, il sentit un courant d'air sur son bras puis, un autre jeune apparut peu à peu.

- Kai !

La main posée sur le bras de ChanYeol le lâcha et le jeune homme entra en trombe dans l'appartement.

- Kris ! Comment tu vas ?

Alors que les deux jeune hommes qui semblés se connaitre engagèrent la conversation, le châtain était resté bloqué. Celui face à lui prit à son tour la parole, comprenant que ce n'était pas son vis-à-vis qui aller engager la conversation :

- Je m'appelle Do KyungSoo et lui là, (il indiqua le jeune homme apparut plus tôt) c'est Kai, Kim JongIn de son vivant. Comme tu as dut le comprendre, c'est mon démon. C'est aussi le cousin de ton propre démon. Ils s'entendaient très bien mais ont été séparé quand Kai a été envoyé sur Terre, avec moi (un sourire tendre prit place sur son visage). Quand il a sut que Kris était arrivé sur Terre aussi, il a tout fait pour le trouver. Et nous voilà.

- Oh. Euh, entre.

Toujours abasourdi, il s'écarta pour laisser entrer l'autre humain. Il referma la porte et posa une question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

- Comment ça se fait que je peux le voir ? Normalement, on ne peut voir que le sien, non ?

- Parce qu'il t'a touché avec une volonté.

- Hein ?

KyungSoo émit un petit rire et répondit :

- Par exemple, tu lui serais rentré dedans dans la rue, ça n'aurait rien changé. Mais là, Kai voulait que tu puisses le voir. En te touchant, il a transmit cette volonté et tu peux donc le voir.

- Tu vois Kris toi ?

- Oui, il vient juste de me transmettre sa volonté.

ChanYeol tourna la tête et vit son démon à deux pas de lui. Un sourire apparut de lui-même sur ses lèvres que ne manqua pas de voir Kai. Ce dernier dit d'ailleurs :

- Hyung, j'dois te dire quelque chose. Mais avant ça, tu sais comment faire pour t'éloigner de ton humain ?

- Il faut qu'un sentiment très fort nous lie. Mais, je n'ai jamais comprit le sens de la règle.

- Ca ne m'étonne même pas de toi. (Un air blasé prit place sur son visage) Tu n'as jamais été doué pour ça. Tao, Lay, SuHo et SeHun peuvent en témoigner.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Kai ?

- De l'amour Hyung. Je suis en couple avec KyungSoo.

- HEIN ?!

ChanYeol et YiFan avaient échappé ce mot de concert, ce qui avait bien fait rire le couple qui se tenait la main devant eux. Le châtain les aurait bien trouvés adorable s'il n'était pas entrain de se répéter le mot « amour » en boucle dans la tête. Pour pouvoir s'éloigner de son ainé, il devait en tomber amoureux ?! Devant son état, KyungSoo lui prit la main et l'entraina dans sa chambre, laissant les deux démons seuls. Kai prit la parole :

- Euh .. Je l'ai traumatisé ou quoi ? Il était tout pâle.

- C'est normal JongIn. Disons qu'avant il y a vingt minutes, on avait une relation assez .. Conflictuelle.

- Disons surtout que tu n'es pas très facile à vivre Hyung.

- Hmm.

- Pourtant, derrière ton air froid et dur, je suis sûr que tu l'apprécies plus que tu ne veux l'admettre toi-même.

- C'est fort possible Kai, mais je l'ignore moi-même. Il est grande gueule au premier abord mais, il est encore innocent et à toujours des manières d'enfant. Cette nuit, il a dépassé les cinq kilomètres de limite et, j'étais très inquiet pour lui. Je l'ai retrouvé à temps et il était sacrément affaiblit.

- Nous avons découvert autre chose aussi. Si, par exemple, tu tombes amoureux de lui mais que ce n'est pas réciproque et qu'il s'éloigne .. Il ne ressentira rien mais toi, tu disparaitras avec un aller simple vers l'enfer sans aucun retour possible cette fois. Je ne veux pas te faire peur Hyung mais .. Assurez-vous bien de vos sentiments avant de vous éloigner. Je parle surtout pour toi. Oh, aussi, il ne faut pas forcément que vous soyez conscient de vos sentiments, il faut juste qu'ils soient présent dans votre cœur.

- Mais Kai .. Comment je sais si je l'aime ?

- Je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce point là. Tu le découvriras tout seul.

- L'amour, tss. J'croyais qu'on était des démons, pas des anges amoureux.

A ces mots, JongIn se mit à rire et fut rapidement suivit de son cousin.

Du côté de ChanYeol, l'ambiance était moins à la rigolade. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Comment pouvait-il tomber amoureux de son ainé alors que son cœur n'était rempli que de l'image de BaekHyun ? Un long soupire lui échappa, ce qui intrigua KyungSoo. Il se demandait ce qui se déroulait dans la tête du plus vieux d'entre eux. Devant son visage d'incompréhension, le châtain prit la parole :

- On a un « problème », dit-il en mimant des guillemets. Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux de Kris .. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

- Cette personne le sait ?

- Non, il ..

Sa phrase se figea quand quelque chose s'imposa à son esprit. Il partit en trombe dans le salon, laissant le brun perplexe. Au salon, il y trouva Kai et Kris en train de rire. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !

- K .. Kai ?

La voix incertaine de ChanYeol fit interrompre le rire des deux démons. Alors que KyungSoo les rejoignait, il reprit la parole :

- Tu es sur que .. Qu'il faut être amoureux pour que l'autre puisse s'éloigner ?

- Euh .. (Jetant un coup d'œil à Kris dont le visage était impassible, il put tout de même y discerner une pointe de tristesse) Oui, c'est ce que je t'ai dit et j'en suis sur. Nos avons mené notre enquête.

- Et .. Tous les démons d'hommes sont .. Egalement des hommes ?

- Oui, toujours.

- Alors, ca veut dire que ..

Alors que sa voix se brisait, YiFan comprit. Un air de colère apparut sur son visage. KyungSoo, voyant la détresse du châtain le reprit :

- Que ?

- Que mon meilleur ami dont je suis amoureux est .. En couple avec un démon.

Son regard devint noir et il se tourna vers Kris.

- Démon que tu connais et qui semble être l'un de tes amants !

Le silence tomba quand une pierre dans la pièce. La colère du blond se transforma peu à peu en incrédulité :

- Et, tu penses que j'en suis responsable ? Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec eux depuis plus de deux mois pour certains et neuf pour un autre.

- Qui ?

Kris se tourna vers JongIn qui venait de parler.

- Neuf mois pour Tao, six pour Lay et deux mois pour SeHun et SuHo.

- Hmm. Tao et Lay sont sur Terre. SuHo est aux côtés du Maître et SeHun est en couple avec LuHan. Tu les verrais tout les deux, ils sont trop mignons !

- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Je suis toujours en contact avec Chen et, tu sais bien qu'il est toujours au courant de tout notre petit JongDae.

- Ah, effectivement. Il est toujours là-bas MinSeok ?

- Oui, ils sont toujours ensemble depuis 4 ans et XiuMin ne se lasse pas de lui. Enfin bref. ChanYeol, comment s'appelle ton meilleur ami ?

- Byun BaekHyun.

Kai jeta un coup d'œil à son cousin que lui seul vit. Il lui fit passer par la pensée le besoin de lui parler seul à seul. YiFan saisit le message et prétextant vouloir prendre l'air, il entraina JongIn avec lui sur le toit de l'immeuble. Le plus jeune prit la parole :

- Tu as comprit qui s'était ?

- Il me semble.

Kris ferma les yeux, se remémorant l'odeur sentit chez BaekHyun. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire peu à peu. La chaleur présente dans la chambre, pas uniquement dut au fait qu'elle se situait en Enfer, et deux corps qui se mouvaient à l'unisson dans des draps rouges vifs. La voix de son amant se faisait entendre par des gémissements dans la pièce. Kris rouvrit les yeux, balayant ses images de sa tête et lâcha :

- Tao. Le démon de ce Byun BaekHyun, c'est Huang ZiTao.

- Tu as raison. C'est pour ça que je t'ai cherché dès que j'ai sut que tu étais sur terre, je voulais te prévenir. Disons qu'il était sacrément accroc à toi donc je me suis dit que tu te devais de le savoir. Je ne pensais quand même pas qu'il serait le démon du meilleur ami de ton mortel. Le Maître a vraiment des idées bizarres des fois. Mais, s'ils peuvent dépasser la limite d'éloignement, ça veut dire qu'ils s'aiment donc tu ne devrais plus rien à voir avec lui, je pense.

- J'espère. C'était un très bon amant mais, ChanYeol va souffrir à cause de son couple.

- Tu t'inquiètes encore pour lui, c'est mignon. Tu es sur de ne pas en être amoureux ? Dans tout les cas, tu ne peux rien y faire Hyung. Maintenant qu'ils s'aiment, ils ne se sépareront jamais. Même au delà de la mort.

- Je sais bien. Je connais le règlement : « _une fois ce sentiment très fort acquis, la séparation n'aura jamais lieu d'être. »_

- Soit là pour ChanYeol, il aura besoin de soutient. Et, n'oublies pas que seul l'amour pourra briser la limite d'éloignement. Ca a été dur pour KyungSoo et moi mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes plus qu'heureux ensemble.

- Mais, tu es toujours un démon.

- Oui .. Je ne veux pas qu'il me transmette de sa vie. J'ai demandé à Chen e regarder dans le registre et .. je ne l'ai pas dit à KyungSoo mais .. Le registre indique qu'il mourra dans environ trente ans d'un accident de voiture. Je ne peux pas lui demander de réduire sa vie de moitié pour moi-même si ça signifie faire une croix sur des sorties de couple d'humain.

- Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une sorte de légende.

- Non. Prenons l'exemple de JaeJoong Hyung. Il a été envoyé sur Terre pour être le démon d'un certain Jung YunHo. Ils sont tombés amoureux et au bout de quatre ans de couple, ils ont fait un choix. JaeJoong a consulté le registre et il était indiqué qu'il restait soixante-deux ans à vivre à YunHo. JaeJoong est devenu humain pour trente-et-un ans et il en restait exactement le même temps à YunHo. JaeJoong Hyung a donc perdu tous pouvoir de démon et vit comme un humain avec son fiancé.

- Donc en gros, YunHo a diminué par la moitié le nombre qu'il lui reste pour « payer » la vie humaine de JaeJoong ?

- Tu as bien comprit.

- Je vois. Je l'ignorais.

- C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas faire ce sacrifice de la vie de KyungSoo.

- Je comprends mieux.

- Retournons les voir.

- Tu as raison.

Les deux démons retournèrent dans l'appartement de ChanYeol et la surprisse les frappa. Que faisait Byun BaekHyun dans le salon, accroupit devant le châtain et leur visage à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre ? Et où était KyungSoo ?


	2. Chapter 2

Alors que leurs lèvres allaient se sceller, Kai bondit sur ChanYeol et le plaqua sans aucune douceur au mur :

- Où est KyungSoo ?

Sa voix était froide est menaçante alors que ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond. Kris n'était pas en reste non plus : il s'était approché de BaekHyun à grandes enjambées et lui avait violemment saisit le bras pour le mettre debout. Il lui transmit sa volonté tout en brulant son bras, comme il avait fait à ChanYeol lors de leur première réelle rencontre. Ce fut le cri de douleur de BaekHyun qui fit réagir tout le monde. Alors que KyungSoo sortait de la cuisine, ChanYeol repoussa Kai puis Kris qui tenait toujours son meilleur ami.

- Non mais vous n'allez pas bien ?! (se tournant vers Kai) Ton petit ami était simplement dans la cuisine car BaekHyun voulait me parler seul à seul. (puis, se tournant vers Kris) Et toi, qu'est ce qui t'as prit ?! Pourquoi tu lui as brulé le bras ?! (sa voix et son regard s'adoucit alors qu'il s'accroupit à côté de son meilleur ami, retombé à cause de la douleur) ca va Baek ?

- Oui Channie, ça peut aller.

ChanYeol se remit debout et alla chercher de la glace qu'il mit dans un torchon avant de le poser sur le bras de BaekHyun. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à chacun des démons puis à KyungSoo. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et prit la parole faiblement :

- Partez .. Partez tous.. Je veux plus vous voir.

- ChanYeol .. Je suis déso ..

- Je m'en fou Kai. Tu prends KyungSoo et tu te casses !

- ChanYeol ..

- Toi aussi Kris ! Tu te démerdes pour ne pas dépasser les cinq kilomètres mais tu dégages !

Le silence se fit puis, ils quittèrent le salon, non sans un regard vers son mortel de la part de Kris.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir agit comme ça Kris, j'ai été impulsif.

- T'en fait pas Kai, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu les as empêché de ..

- Jaloux ? l'interrompit KyungSoo.

- Assez oui. Je me rends compte que je suis bien trop attaché à lui ..

- Amoureux ?

- Possible .. Je me sens étrange .. Et je n'aime pas ça.

Kai détaillait le visage de son cousin. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi perdu et abattu. ChanYeol avait dut lui retourner totalement l'esprit. Il dit alors :

- Tu sais, tu le connais par cœur. Tu connais toute sa vie et toutes les émotions qu'il a put ressentir. Pour ma part, je suis tombé amoureux de KyungSoo avant même de ne revenir sur Terre pour le rencontrer réellement. Ca a été dur mais, il a fini par m'accepter puis par m'aimer. (Il regarda leur doigts enlacés –mais de l'extérieur, KyungSoo semblait avoir la main normal- et souris tendrement) Aujourd'hui, on est habitué : on ne se parle pas en public ou alors, il fait semblant d'être au téléphone. On savoure nos moments de tendresse dans son appartement et on vit au jour le jour. Comprends ChanYeol et laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer à toi. Il n'a réellement conscience de toi que depuis hier matin et il a apprit beaucoup trop de chose pour lui aujourd'hui. Ca lui passera.

- Tu as probablement raison mais je .. Il a faillit embrasser BaekHyun il n'y a même pas dix minutes. Il ne m'aimera jamais si son meilleur ami accepte ses sentiments. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il peut s'éloigner de son démon, ça veut donc dire qu'ils sont amoureux ! Aish .. Je suis vraiment perdu ..

- Je sais Hyung. Tu veux venir avec nous à notre appartement ? On en a trouvé un provisoire à deux kilomètres d'ici, c'est dans ta limite.

YiFan jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'immeuble de ChanYeol derrière lui, soupira et décida d'aller avec son cousin accompagné de son mortel. Ce dernier lâcha la main de Kai, tira son téléphone de sa poche puis tapa rapidement un sms avant de faire un mini signe à Kris pour qu'il le lise par-dessus son épaule. Le blond s'approcha et put alors y lire : « _Kris, ChanYeol est quelqu'un de bien. Il sait comment rompre le lien, je ne pense donc pas qu'il tombera aussi facilement dans les bras de ce BaekHyun. Ca va s'arranger pour toi. »_

Après que les trois hommes soient sorti de son appartement, ChanYeol avait assit son ami sur le canapé.

- Je suis désolé BaekHyun, je ne pensais pas que Kris réagirait ainsi ..

- Kris, c'est ton démon, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Et qui est celui qui t'as plaqué contre le mur ? Je n'ai pas put le voir. Kai, si je ne m'abuse.

- Exact. C'est le cousin de Kris et démon de l'humain qui était avec moi quand tu es arrivé.

- D'accord. Ils sont bien impulsifs tous les deux.

- Oui ..

- Ca fait longtemps que tu as un démon ?

- Je rêvais de lui depuis six mois et il est apparut dans ma chambre hier matin.

- Waou ! Il a l'air déjà bien accroché à toi !

- Je ne sais pas. C'est un démon pervers et froid.

- Hmm. Si tu le dis. Ca fait trois mois que je suis avec le mien. Après une période de six mois de rêve.

- Que tu « es » avec lui ?

- Oui, sur Terre. Il est adorable.

- Vous êtes en .. couple ?

- Euh .. Je .. Oui ..

- Mais tu allais m'embrasser ?..

- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé.

Il tourna la tête, se demandant d'où provenait cette voix et son regard se posa sur un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur de jais et aux yeux d'un noir profond.

- Tao ! Tu es venu !

BaekHyun sourit au dénommé Tao et lui prit la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts sous le regard triste du châtain. C'était donc lui le démon de son ami, et accessoirement ex-amant de Kris ? Il avait dut lui transmettre sa volonté sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le démon jeta un regard bienveillant sur BaekHyun puis reporta son attention sur ChanYeol.

- J'ai fait des recherches sur toi. Je sais que tu es tombé amoureux de BaekHyun. (Le châtain écarquilla les yeux) Ne fait pas cette tête, il est déjà au courant.

- Désolé ChanYeol.

Le regard triste de ChanYeol se ferma encore plus. Tout était définitivement contre lui depuis la veille. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il baissa la tête pour les camoufler.

- Tu le savais .. Tu le savais et tu as utilisé mes sentiments ..

- Je suis désolé Channie ..

- Je me fiche de tes excuses .. Partez s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

- Ne rejette pas la faute sur BaekHyun, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de faire ça pour voir les réactions de Kris. Tu as dut apprendre des choses fausses venant de Kai et je voulais éclaircir certains points.

- Pas aujourd'hui. Je veux juste être seul. S'il vous plait.

- Channie ..

- Il n'y a pas de Channie. S'il te plait, va-t'en BaekHyun.

- Envoie-lui un sms quand tu seras seul.

BaekHyun et Tao se levèrent du canapé et quittèrent l'appartement avec un simple « au revoir » dit assez faiblement.

Dés qu'il fut seul, ChanYeol laissa libre court à ses larmes et ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Il sentait son cœur battre rapidement dans son torse et il ressentait une grande souffrance. En peu de temps, sa vie avait totalement changé et il en avait était vraiment bouleversé. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec son meilleur ami mais il ne se serait pas douté de cette hypothèse. Pour lui, BaekHyun était hétéro, pas en couple avec un démon. Comment aurait-il put supposer que le plus petit était en contact avec un être dont personne ne soupçonnait l'existence ? Alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues, il se rappela des paroles de Tao : « des choses fausses » ? Kai aurait-il menti sur le moyen de s'éloigner de son démon ? Après tout,, il aimait BaekHyun alors comment pourrait-il tomber amoureux de YiFan ? Surtout que l'attitude de son démon n'arrêtait pas de changer tout le temps. Il était froid un moment, pervers à un autre et inquiet à encore un autre moment. Mais, pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi en voyant son mortel et le meilleur ami de celui-ci à deux doigts de s'embrasser ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit mais il n'en avait aucune réponse. Epuisé par ses larmes, il fini par s'endormir à même le sol, ma tête reposant sur ses bras qui étaient eux-mêmes posés sur le canapé.

Un nouveau jour débuté sur Séoul quand le châtain émergea de son sommeil. C'était son deuxième réveil depuis l'arrivée de Kris sur Terre mais il espérait toujours que tout ça ne soit qu'un produit de son imagination alors qu'il dormait. Il se redressa sur son lit et passa sa main sur son visage. Deux minutes, son lit ? Il s'était endormi sur le tapis de son salon la veille au soir or, il se réveillait dans son lit. C'était donc un simple rêve ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à jubiler, un mouvement à ses côtés lui fit stopper tout mouvement de sa part et perdre son sourire. Une touffe blonde sortie de sous la couette et le visage de YiFan finit par apparaitre. ChanYeol échappa un soupire déçu et voulut sortir du lit mais, à peine une jambe sortie, il fut tiré en arrière par le bras et se retrouva collé à un torse chaud. Une voix grave se fit entendre :

- Ne pars pas. Reste juste un peu comme ça.

Alors que ChanYeol s'apprêtait à répondre une phrase cinglante, une douce chaleur l'envahit et sa répartie s'envola. Pour la première fois depuis l'avant-veille, le châtain se sentait enfin apaisé. Son démon dut ressentir cette détente car il remonta une de ses mains jusqu'aux cheveux bouclé du mortel et entreprit de les caresser doucement. Toutes l'amertume et la douleur du plus jeune semblaient disparaitre peu à peu. Il rabaissa ses paupières et posa sa tête sur le torse du blond inconsciemment alors que celui-ci continuait de faire glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains. Aucun bruit n'était présent dans la pièce mis à part leurs deux respirations régulières. Une immense tendresse résultait de cette scène mais aucune des deux personnes ne ressentaient une quelconque gêne. Dans l'esprit de Kris, tout semblait enfin se mettre en place et il se demandait si Kai n'avait pas raison : était-il amoureux de ChanYeol ? C'était fort possible. Il fit glisser ses yeux sur le visage tranquille à ses côtés et en détailla chaque centimètre carré. Le châtain du sentir le regard insistant sur lui car il ouvrit les yeux et plongea directement dans les orbes noires face à lui. Aucun d'eux ne détournait le regard, soutenant celui de son vis-à-vis. Un sentiment étrange envahissait peu à peu le plus jeune alors que YiFan rapprochait son visage du sien. Il ne savait pas comment réagir et ferma seulement les yeux quand les lèvres du démon rencontrèrent les siennes. Il s'attendait à toutes les réactions, à toutes sauf à savourer cet instant en sachant pertinemment que c'était Kris qui l'embrassait. L'image de BaekHyun ne s'était même pas imposée à son esprit alors qu'il en était amoureux. Le démon se décolla doucement et glissa sa main libre sur la joue du châtain, son autre main toujours logée dans ses cheveux. Ce dernier rouvrit doucement les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la vue du sourire doux qu'arborait Kris. Après une courte hésitation, le plus vieux prit la parole tout en reprenant ses caresses :

- Je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser pour hier. J'ai réagit impulsivement mais, je ne voulais pas qu'il te donne de faux espoirs alors qu'il est amoureux d'un autre. J'étais énervé contre lui et je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de bruler son bras. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dut réagir ainsi et je voudrais que tu me pardonnes.

- Je ne t'en veux pas .. Tu as raison car, lui et un dénommé Tao sont ensembles. Rien qu'aux yeux de BaekHyun quand il le regarde on y voit tout ce qu'il ressent pour lui.

- Tu as rencontré Tao ?! s'interloqua Kris.

- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il avait fait des recherches sur moi et, ils savaient tous les deux que je suis amoureux de BaekHyun. Il voulait voir ta réaction ou je ne sais pas quoi.

- Bizarre. Enfin bon, je suis bien là.

Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour du corps de ChanYeol alors que celui-ci ne répondait pas. Lui aussi se sentait bien, dans les bras de son démon. Le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti quand le démon l'avait embrassé était toujours présent en lui et il ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. C'était la première fois qu'il remerciait Kris d'être présent et il se surprit à se dire qu'il ferait un bon petit ami. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, releva son visage et sourit en voyant celui apaisé de Kris à côté qui le regardait aussi.

Deux bonnes heures durent passer pendant cette bulle de tendresse et ils finirent par se lever après un long gargouillement provenant de l'estomac de ChanYeol. Ce dernier partit prendre une douche pendant que YiFan entreprit de lui préparer le petit déjeuner. Quand le châtain arriva dans la cuisine, il remercia vivement son démon et commença à manger. Le blond partit prendre une douche aussi, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un démon qu'il n'a aucune hygiène, et s'habilla avec des vêtements appartenant à son mortel, il n'était pas arrivé sur Terre avec une valise. Il retourna vers la cuisine mais bifurqua vers le salon quand il entendit la télé allumée. Il trouva la scène devant ses yeux totalement adorable : ChanYeol était assit en tailleur sur le canapé, un bol de céréales entre les mains entrain de regarder les dessins animés. Il sourit et s'assit à côté de lui :

- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à être gay et fan des Looney Tunes.

- Mais je ne suis pas un démon pervers, moi !

Il lui tira la langue comme un enfant et leurs deux rires se mêlèrent dans la pièce.

- Je dois aller voir Kai aujourd'hui. Tu viens avec moi ?

- Euh .. Je .. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie. Ce n'est pas contre eux mais .. Après ce qui s'est passé hier, je préfère attendre.

- Oh .. je comprends .. Bon, je te laisse. Ne fais pas de bêtises.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, ChanYeol souriant à ce contact, et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Attends ! cria le plus jeune. Tu ne vas pas dépasser les cinq kilomètres ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Non, je ne prendrais pas ce risque, souris Kris. A tout à l'heure.

Il quitta l'appartement et se dirigea chez son cousin.

Wu YiFan avait dut partir depuis à peine dix minutes quand la sonnerie de l'appartement se fit entendre. Le châtain alla ouvrir en trainant la patte et tomba nez à nez avec Tao qui lui dit :

- Heureusement que tu devais lui envoyer un sms dès que tu es seul.

- Bonjour Tao, bonjour Baek, soupira ChanYeol.

- Salut Channie !

Le plus grand s'écarta pour laisse entrer les deux garçons dans son appartement. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et ChanYeol s'assit par terre face à eux. Le démon prit la parole d'un ton sérieux :

- Ils t'ont mentit. Aussi bien Kai, que Kris, que KyungSoo. Tu crois vraiment que des démons doivent tomber amoureux pour se libérer d'un humain ? Tss, c'est idiot. Puis, venant de Kris, ça me fait rire car personne ne peut-être aimé de son cœur. Il a le cœur dur comme la pierre et il n'aime personne d'autre que lui-même. Quand nous étions amants ..

BaekHyun baissa la tête à ses mots et Tao lui prit la main tendrement dans un geste d'appartenance. Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et le meilleur ami de ChanYeol hocha la tête avec un léger sourire où se lisait tout de même de la tristesse. Tao reprit la parole :

- Quand nous étions amants, aucune douceur ne résultait de nos ébats et, il couchait avec trois autres démons en plus de moi. Il est impossible qu'il ouvre son cœur à n'importe qui dans ce monde ou ailleurs. S'il te disait t'aimer, ce ne sera qu'un jeu pour lui. Je dis pas ça pour être méchant mais pour que tu ne tombes pas dans son piège.

- Mais ..

ChanYeol était à court de mots. Devait-il croire ce démon ? Le moment de tendresse qu'il avait échangé avec YiFan ce matin n'était-il que de la comédie ? Une idée s'imposa à son esprit.

- Mais il y a pourtant la limite des cinq kilomètres que l'on ne peut dépasser !

- Ce n'est qu'une invention. Tu peux t'éloigner loin de lui sans rien risquer.

- Impossible. Un soir, j'ai dépassé cette limite et j'ai faillit y passer ! Comment tu expliques cela ?

- C'est simple. (Tao haussa un sourcil) Il t'as suivit et arrivé à cinq kilomètres de l'endroit où il était sensé se trouver, il a utilisé l'un de ses pouvoirs sur toi pour te faire croire à cette histoire de limite d'éloignement. Tu n'as pas vu quelqu'un ce soir là ?

- S .. Si .. Avec une capuche qui cachait son visage .. Puis des cheveux blonds.

- C'était lui.

- Mais, pourquoi resterait-il avec moi s'il peut s'éloigner ?

- Pour tirer son coup, bien sûr. Une seule chose intéresse Wu YiFan : le sexe. Je suis désolé de te dire ça ChanYeol mais, ils se sont moqués de toi.

- Je .. Je .. Et vous ? Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? ..

Devant son regard perdu, se fut BaekHyun qui répondit :

- Oui, on est réellement ensemble. Mais, on pouvait déjà s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Seulement, il m'a prouvé qu'il ..

- Je ne veux pas connaitre vos histoires.

Son ton était froid et sec.

- Channie .. Je tiens énormément à toi mais, j'ai trouvé la personne qui détient mon cœur et, c'est lui.

- J'ai comprit.

ZiTao regardait cette scène d'un œil neutre mais, il s'excusait mentalement auprès de ChanYeol pour tous les mensonges qu'ils lui avaient dit et les événements qui allaient se produire avec Kris. Mais également pour avoir eu le cœur de BaekHyun. Il lui prenait décidément tout. Le démon prit une grande inspiration et se dit que tout serait bientôt fini : il aurait sa vengeance.

- ChanYeol, allons-y. Écartes-toi de cinq kilomètres de lui et tu verras qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. Nous serons avec toi, s'il se passe quelque chose, on te ramènera directement auprès de Kris. Fais-nous confiance.

ChanYeol se mit à réfléchir intensément et à peser le pour et le contre. Oui, il voulait essayer de démêler le vrai du faux et puis, son meilleur ami serait avec lui en cas de problème, sachant réagir. Il pouvait avoir confiance en son meilleur ami dans tout les cas, non ?

- D'accord .. Essayons.

Il se leva et fut rapidement suivit du démon qui jubilait intérieurement. Quand à BaekHyun, il les suivait avec une certaine appréhension : Tao lui avait promis que son ami ne risquait rien mais il avait tout de même peur pour lui. Puis, il lui en voudra probablement quand il apprendra qu'il a approuvé tous les mensonges de son petit ami. Ils prirent tous trois un chemin au hasard et ChanYeol faisait chaque pas en ayant peur de ce qui allait se produire puis, arrivé à la Nassam Tower, il réalisa. Il était à au moins sept kilomètres de chez lui et allait parfaitement bien. Il eu un sourire qui tourna vite court en comprenant ce que cela signifiait : Kris lui avait mentit tout ce temps et l'avait blessé ce soir là dans la rue. Tous n'était que des mensonges. Une pointe de douleur prit place dans son cœur mais, il préféra l'ignorer car il refusait d'être triste à cause de lui.

Dans l'appartement de son cousin, Kris sentait que quelque chose clochait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Puis, il eu comme un moment d'absence où son cœur cessa de battre puis, il reprit à vive allure –il était un démon, pas un corps sans vie- et comprit ce que cela signifiait : ChanYeol avait franchit la limite. Ce stupide mortel ne risquait rien car il était sur de l'aimer mais .. Et lui ? Aucune douleur n'irradiait dans son corps et aucune chaleur n'était présente lui signifiant qu'il était de retour en Enfer. Cela voulait-il dire que ..

- Il m'aime ? ..

- Hein ? Tu parles de quoi Hyung ? demanda Kai.

- ChanYeol a franchit la distance, je le sens dans mon corps, mais je suis toujours là.

- Génial ! Vous allez bien ensemble ! souris KyungSoo, un peu à côté de la plaque.

- Mais, il a dut suivre quelqu'un, forcément ! Il m'a encore dit avant de partir de ne pas dépasser la limite, ça ne lui aurait donc pas traversé l'esprit !

- Mais suivit qui ?

- Je ne vois que BaekHyun .. Et Tao !

- Oh merde ! Je le sens vraiment mal ce coup là. ChanYeol ne risque rien, je pense mais .. Toi, c'est une autre histoire.

Une autre présence démoniaque se fit sentir puis disparut rapidement. Les deux démons s'élancèrent immédiatement à la poursuite de cette personne, difficilement suivit par KyungSoo. Ils le rattrapèrent au pied de la Nassam Tower ou se trouvait ChanYeol et BaekHyun ainsi que Tao d'où provenait la présence démoniaque. Ce dernier fixait Kris avec un regard noir et dit :

- J'y étais presque ! je tenais presque ma vengeance ! Je n'aurait pas cru qu'il t'aimerait ! Tu aurais dut retourner là-bas et ne plus jamais en sortir !

- Tu as donc fait tout ça pour ça ?! Mais pour te venger de quoi ? répondit YiFan.

- Me venger de quoi ? Mais de toi bien sur ! Je t'aimais sincèrement mais toi, tu ne voulais que mon corps. J'aurais tout donné pour toi mais tu ne le voyais même pas. Alors, quand je suis arrivé ici, sur Terre, j'ai préparé tout un plan pour me venger mais je suis tombé amoureux de BaekHyun. Je l'ai tout de même continué. Mais, tu aurais dut retourner en Enfer pour ressentir ce que s'est que d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne nous regarde pas !

BaekHyun se tourna vers son meilleur ami et murmura :

- Channie .. Je .. C'est Tao qui a mentit .. L'histoire des cinq kilomètres, l'amour .. Tout est vrai. L'homme à capuche que tu as vu ce soir là, c'était lui. Je suis désolé .. Je ..

- Pou .. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? .. Il aurait disparut !

- Mais .. sa présence signifie que tu as des sentiments pour lui, même s'ils sont enfouit au fond de ton cœur.

- Impo .. vraiment ? Je ..

- Oui Channie, vraiment.

Le surnommé Channie était choqué, il posa son regard sur son démon qui discutait avec Tao et, il vit de la colère dans son regard.

- Franchement Tao, je ne te pensais pas si puéril ! Puis, je ne savais même pas que tu avais des sentiments pour moi. Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit !

- Mais ça se voyait ! Tu n'y a jamais fait attention ..

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé là-bas ZiTao mais, tu sais que je ne suis pas doué avec les sentiments. Tu aurais dut m'en parler.

- Pour que tu me rejettes ? Bon, je sais bien qu'aujourd'hui tout à changé. Nous avons chacun quelqu'un d'important pour nous à nos côtés. Tu dois discuter avec ChanYeol.

- Oui, nous avons des choses à nous dire.

- En tout cas, je suis désolé YiFan ..

- Je ne peux pas te pardonner maintenant pour ce que tu as faillit me faire .. Seul le temps me le permettra.

ChanYeol croisa le regard de Kris et ce dernier put y lire de l'inquiétude.

_« Rentrons chez toi, on doit discuter tout les deux, sérieusement. D'accord ? »_

Le mortel hocha la tête, salua toutes les personnes –mortels comme démons- et partit vers son appartement. Il en voulait à son meilleur ami d'avoir approuvé les mensonges de Tao mais, il savait que sa rancune ne durerait pas.

_« N'en veut pas trop à BaekHyun pour avoir approuvé les mensonges de Tao. Tu n' étais pas la personne visée. Je suis le seul responsable de leurs actes. »_

ChanYeol le savait déjà et il adressa un timide sourire à son meilleur ami avant de tourner dans une rue adjacente.

Après quelques temps de marche, ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement du mortel et s'installèrent sur le canapé, face à face. Le plus jeune était mal à l'aise et ça, Kris le sentait. Il posa sa main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis et lui releva doucement le visage.

- Je n'attends pas que tu m'avoues tes sentiments car je sais que tu n'en a pas encore entièrement connaissance et que tu ne les as pas assimilé. Je ne t'avouerais pas les miens car tu ne seras que plus mal à l'aise avec moi et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Mais, on a tout les deux consciences qu'ils sont présents car nous sommes tout les deux toujours ici. Notre possible éloignement prouve ses sentiments que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre. Je veux juste te le demander de façon plus traditionnelle : acceptes-tu de sortir avec moi Park ChanYeol ?

- Je .. Bien sur que j'accepte Kris. Cette épreuve m'a prouvé que je tenais à toi et, je ne vois plus ma vie sans ce démon gay pervers fan de Looney Tunes que tu es. Alors, reste vivre ici avec moi.

Kris sourit et enlaça ChanYeol tendrement, faisant passer quelques sentiments dans cette étreinte. Il ne savait pas de quoi serait fait demain mais, il profiterait de chacun des jours aux côtés de son mortel.


	3. Chapter 3

La neige tombée sur Séoul en ce mois de Décembre. Cela faisait trois ans que Kris était arrivé sur Terre, trois ans qu'ils filaient le parfait amour tout les deux. En ce vingt-quatre, les couples se promenaient dans toute la ville. Kris et ChanYeol s'étaient posés dans un coin tranquille sur le bord de la rivière Han. Les couples s'y aventuraient peu à cause de la neige qui cachait des plaques de verglas. Ces deux hommes étaient enlacés et se regardaient avec amour, le vivant au grand jour –dans la limite où Kris était un démon- et profitaient de leurs moments ensemble. Ils pensaient être seul quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ils s'écartèrent car il était inutile que quelqu'un voit l'humain faire un câlin au vide. Mais, ils se détendirent en voyant s'approcher Kai et KyungSoo. Le visage de YiFan s'illumina car il n'avait pas vu son cousin depuis plusieurs mois puisque son cousin avait fait un voyage en Australie de quatre mois avec son petit ami. Son sourire se fana quand il entendit Kai dire :

- Kyung', Kris est là ? Je .. Je ne peux pas le voir.

Kris s'approcha et prit son cousin dans ses bras, apparaissant peu à peu à ses yeux. Puis il le relâcha.

- Alors, tu es redevenu un mortel ?

- Oui. Je suis de nouveau Kim JongIn. Je .. KyungSoo m'a convaincu de prendre de sa vie. Je préfère mourir à ses côtés plutôt que de le voir mourir et devoir vivre sans lui.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas JongIn. Je m'y attendais.

Il lui sourit puis posa son regard sur son propre petit ami. Lui aussi pensait ainsi et il voulait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec ChanYeol à ce propos. En aucun cas il ne voulais lui survivre. ChanYeol était sa vie et, ce n'était pas prêt de changer.

* * *

_Je n'ai finalement pas gagné le concours mais j'ai aimé écrire cet histoire !_


End file.
